creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Endless Maze
To anyone who reads this... I'm writing this diary in case somebody else got trapped in this sick place. Inside you'll find my story and a few hints that may help you survive. Maybe you'll find a way out of this madness, as I have already given up all hope. Day 1 I woke up in a corner of a clean, square hallway. I remembered nothing about how did I got here, how long I was out, what did I do before, or even who I was. The floor was green, and the walls were made out of what seemed like rounded concrete blocks. First thing that struck me—was the outfit I was wearing. A white and blue suit with a big, heavy helmet that I couldn't take off, no matter how hard I tried. It looked like if I was... testing something or anything like that. I looked almost like a crash dummy, except I was all white and blue. Both ends of the hallway were sealed with brick walls, and next to me was a small stash of what seemed to be explosives. I noticed there were no ventilation grates or any other holes around, to be honest. I found myself breathing heavily, and realized that I'm about to run out of air here. I had to get out of here—fast. I looked at my options, and decided there's nothing I can do here except one thing. I examined the brick wall on one side. It didn't look too sturdy, to be exact—it looked like if someone placed it in here in a hurry, in an attempt to wall me in. The explosives weren't here by accident, either. Without wasting anymore time, I grabbed them all and placed one charge on the brick wall, then hid in the only place I could think of—behind the corner. Three seconds later, the wall was history. The explosive turned out to be pretty strong, though it didn't even scratch the concrete walls. My helmet muffled most of the sound, yet the flames have almost reached the corner itself. When it was over, I took a deep breath followed by a sigh of relief, as the corridor was filled with fresh air coming from the outer part. I went through what was left of the wall and took a look around. I was in a maze of corridors just like the one I woke up in. I quickly noticed that it resembles something more like a huge hall with thick, cubic pillars distributed evenly across it, and the fragile brick walls placed at seemingly random places in between. At least the way it was built ensured I won't get lost, as I could easily keep track of my coordinates in relation to the place I started in, which seemed to be located in a corner of this structure. I passed by a few more junctions and dead ends when I encountered it. A huge, floating, translucent thing shaped like a lightbulb hovered in silently from behind a corner and took a turn into my direction. It had a pair of eyes in the front, focused on me as it was closing the distance between us. I stood there for a while, paralyzed by fear and then took a run for it. The thing wasn't moving fast, but it didn't stop even for a second and despite how simple-minded and easy to fool it seemed, it managed to chase me into what I knew was a dead end. With nothing to lose, I threw a bomb on the ground behind me and jumped into a niche right before it filled the hallway with loud noise and bright flames. When I finally peeked from behind the corner, I noticed that there was no trace of the creature chasing me. I wasn't sure whether I got it, or it simply ran away upon seeing the explosive, but the latter seemed impossible—after all, it seemed as dull as a zombie on antidepressants. Upon a closer look around, I saw that one of the brick walls around was caught in the explosion, revealing another stash of explosives. These seemed different from the ones I was carrying, so I tried one bomb out—to find out that it's at least twice as powerful as the others. It still didn't effect the outer walls, though. Without thinking twice, I ditched my old bombs to replace them with those new ones. The creature was nowhere to be found. The thought that these things can be killed gave me a little confidence—after all, they were so stupid it would be no problem to lure them over to one of these charges with some careful planning. It didn't take long until I saw what I expected—two more of these things, totally identical, coming at me as fast as their primitive, slow-moving bodies could manage. I lured them into what I thought would be a safe spot to perform this, set my trap and waited for the result. As predicted, nothing was left of them, except their primitive eyeballs which quickly dissolved after they fell on the ground. Now I knew without doubt that I can kill them. It was time to get out of here. After what seemed to be an eternity of placing charges in seemingly random places, one of the destroyed walls revealed a door to some sort of an elevator. It didn't budge, though—so I figured there must be a way to open it from somewhere else. Soon after I encountered one more of those things, and when I was done with it, I heard a buzzer in the distance. I knew where it was coming from, so I rushed to the door. The elevator had no buttons, and as soon as I entered it, the door closed behind me and lights went off. Before I realized what happened, I found myself standing in the corner of a clean, square hallway with a green floor and white walls... I went through five more halls, finding more explosive charges and a remote fuse for them before I collapsed. In my attempt to find a way out, I lost track of time. Day 2 I had a dream. Unsurprisingly, I was in the same, green and white hall—but there were no walls between pillars, and there was no door to be found. Instead, there were several of those creatures floating around. I kept destroying them, but more came. I made a mistake and detonated the bomb too early, only to realize that it does nothing to me. I realized it's all a dream and woke up. I'll keep going. I encountered several other types of creatures on my way, all as primitive but some moving faster than the others. I gotta be careful, things are getting ugly. Another hall. I found something weird... a pair of roller skates. Who the fuck would leave a pair of roller skates in such a twisted place? Then I thought about it once again. The floor seemed to be flat and hard enough for these to actually work. I could move around fast without tiring myself out too fast. What did I have to lose? I put them on, perfect fit. As I predicted, I moved faster and with ease through the halls. I probably look silly like that, a white crash dummy with roller skates, placing bombs, looking for a way out. Still, I don't think anybody is watching me. If this is some kind of a sick experiment, it probably failed and was abandoned... what else could explain the existence of things straight out of the primordial soup, but larger than a person? I'll keep going. I can clear the rooms at a much faster pace right now. Maybe I'll find a way out of this living hell before I collapse... wait, that's it. I don't feel hungry or dehydrated, it seems. Maybe that's what they're testing here? I'll probably find out if I keep going. Day 3 I can't take it any more. It's an endless loop of hallways and monsters. I had the same dream again. Did my invincibility there mean anything? Once in a while I find even bigger piles of better explosives, and some of the same devices I have already gathered. Day 4 I encountered a new kind of a monster. It's some kind of a blue ooze, but what's worse—it seems to ignore the brick walls. I'm terrified, there's no safe place for me now. I sit in a corner as I write this, looking around nervously. If two of these things happen to gang up on me, I'm done for. I found a new item. It's a syringe with something blue. I can't help but think of the oozes. Shit, I heard something. I gotta run for it. It was bound to happen after a while. Two oozes had caught me unaware... I had no other option, I injected myself with this blue shit. Turns out, I can walk through bricks now. Still can't even budge the concrete walls, though. I'll keep going. Day 6 Had nothing to write about until this point. The dream keeps coming back. Among other crap, I found another syringe. It's blood-red. Nothing else happened, except for another wall-crossing creature making its appearance, but ever since there was nothing new. Maybe I'm close to the end of this hell... but I have nothing to lose. I decided to try out the liquid. I can't stop thinking about that dream. That's it. I'm immune, yes, you read it right—'immune' to fire. I blast my way through halls at the speed of light, yet the feeling that I'm nowhere near the end has returned. Absolutely nothing new happened. I'm starting to get used to this. Day 9 I lost all hope. This will never end. I'm leaving those notes here, maybe someone will make use of them. I'll keep going, I'm pretty much unstoppable at this point. I still don't know who I am, but... I think I could have suffered a fate much worse than being the Bomber Man. Category:Video Games Category:Diary/Journal